


passing

by halcyoneous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Married Couple, OR IS IT, probably will break your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: it was impossible for sewoon to leave jaehwan, right?





	passing

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing to water the howons tag and feelings. brace yourself.

Jaehwan was so sure that there was no need to look back then.

He’s together with Sewoon, _they’re very much together,_ taking a walk, just the two of them. It was too important of a moment for Jaehwan to not have Sewoon next to him.

This was just a shopping trip to the mall, buying groceries and goods for their small home, he knew. But when you’re a busy office worker that’s married to the most beautiful person, even the most mundane of things felt magical.

And perhaps he’s stupid for letting himself think a chore could feel like a honeymoon he couldn’t afford yet.

But it was hard not to when Jaehwan could picture Sewoon running behind him, bringing half of their plastic bags from the supermarket. When Jaehwan could still hear Sewoon insisting to help out back then, “The ones with food ingredients and snacks in it, please,” taking out those stuffs before they returned the shopping cart to the station.

Jaehwan looked down on his full hands upon that and concluded _it’s true, it’s real._ He only brought over kitchen utensils, cleaning supplies and a roll of toilet tissues with him, when he did not forget taking meat, fruits and vegetables, and instant foods in case they need it. He wanted them to eat clean and healthy, yet he couldn't resist once his husband started putting packs of instant ramyun and potato chips in their pile of items.

He let out a laughter as he led Sewoon through the hallway full of small stores and merchants. Some of them sold all sorts of sweets Sewoon would have liked; cakes and desserts and candies. Jaehwan could feel Sewoon was going to look at the colorful displays and plead him already.

("Hyung, let me get that, please? Don't worry, I'll pay it myself," pointed at a _patbingsoo_ stand then pecked him before he ran away.)

That was if he did nothing about it.

Perhaps it's crazy how Jaehwan could have such perfect vision. But he knows best about Sewoon, it's a thing Jaehwan took pride in—and it's a thing he'd use to his own advantage. He failed to convince Sewoon at the supermarket already, he shouldn't have repeated that mistake anywhere else.

So Jaehwan hushed it off, "No, not today, honey, you've had enough. You've bought ice cream too, how about tomorrow?" before he could ever see Sewoon passing in front of him. That would have made Sewoon sulk, but at least it turned calm for Jaehwan. Calm enough for him to carry the home appliances and his husband to the end of the alley and down through the escalator to the basement, where their car was parked.

It sure was calm and soothing when Sewoon did not complain about all the things he forgot to (or couldn't) get, or at least just told Jaehwan about the things that cross his mind. Stories from the students of the kindergarten Sewoon taught at or the people of the neighborhood they lived at. But the silence was something Jaehwan wasn’t used to, and it was unsettling for him.

It was impossibly calm when Sewoon did not ask, "Which section is our car parked at?" As if he had already trusted Jaehwan with remembering numbers and letters that marked parking lot spots, as if he wasn't just picking the first empty space and stopping right there.

Lucky for them, it did not take long for Jaehwan to find their silver sedan. Just because it’s close enough to the exit door, of course, but he won’t tell Sewoon about that. He’d probably notice before Jaehwan could unlock the door and get in—except that he didn’t. Sewoon didn’t put his bags of groceries on the backseat or yell at Jaehwan wait for him since he’s still running behind.

He didn’t sit on the passenger seat or stand outside waiting for the engine to be revved up. And that’s how Jaehwan knew, something wasn’t right after all.

It was almost like Sewoon had left him.

It was impossible for Sewoon to leave Jaehwan, right? To not be by his side. To not do this together like how they agreed to. To not say a thing before they parted, when he would at least leave a message in case he’s in a hurry or an emergency.

Panicked, Jaehwan reached out with his hand, only to touch nothing with his fingers. “Let’s go home, Sewoon,” called out for his husband, only to hear nothing but the hum of the heating up car. It was even worse when Jaehwan heard his own ringtone in the middle of the silence.

Startled, he stared at the screen to find out who’s the caller, only to find that the name written there was none other than _Jeong Sewoon_.

Shocked, Jaehwan’s thumb slipped and pressed _answer,_ without preparing or thinking what did the other side have to say to him or how did he managed to get any signal in the basement. Loathe him or haunt him all he want, he’s giving up, he must have screwed up so bad for them to end up in this point—

“Jaehwan- _hyung_?”

He knew it like the back of his hand, that clear and crisp voice. The one greeting was no other than Sewoon himself. The only problem was how Jaehwan found himself unable to speak back, how he left the phone line open when it’s completely silent for minutes. As if he’s waiting for something more than a hello.

“Jaehwan- _hyung_! Where are you? Please go to the first floor, in front of the ATMs!”

That sounded like a pressing demand coming from Sewoon; one that Jaehwan had to attend to as soon as possible. But that also sounded like he had missed something important, though he couldn’t remember what it was exactly.

“You left me when I’m window shopping!”

“How was it possible?”

“But you did it anyway! I’ve waited here for fifteen minutes and you said you’re just going to go to the bathroom then pay bills!”

And that’s when it hit Jaehwan hard. He did miss something _that_ important if he had been thinking Sewoon left him, only to be told what happened was the other way around.

After hearing Sewoon's complains, Jaehwan learnt that they left the supermarket together, went up to the first floor because there was a sale Sewoon wanted to see. They checked out the home decorations together, though they just looked without even touching anything with their own hands. Jaehwan felt the need to go to the bathroom and remembered that he hadn’t paid their electricity and water bills.

Once he finished his business, Jaehwan headed to the car, thinking Sewoon’s following behind him all this time. Without realizing that Sewoon still struggled to find something interesting and cheap enough for his house in the sale.

“Wait right there, don’t move an inch! I’m coming over to you!”

He’d sigh in relief over the fact that he did not lose the love of his life. But, first of all, Jaehwan had to run to Sewoon—or he would be left for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what was in my mind when I made this. maybe it's from some funny anecdotes, only twisted. I'm totally not an angst person, trust me
> 
> please tell me how was it, though?


End file.
